


龙龄/有奶就是娘

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *z0的独特敏感点，软乎的乳，wn小朋友最喜欢嘬，边嘬边上。*情趣内衣





	龙龄/有奶就是娘

王九龙洗了澡出来，浴巾围在腰际欲盖弥彰，发梢往下滴着未干的水，淌进腹沟渐隐去，年轻又充满力量的躯体。

张九龄裹着酒店厚厚的棉被装作不经意的瞥向自家搭档，不禁缩缩身吞了吞口水，小动作被眼尖的师弟悉数捕捉入眼，下一秒就给连人带被一同扑倒在柔软的大床上，湿漉漉的脑袋黏黏糊糊的蹭着颈窝，抬头就给大白牙晃了满眼。

“哪儿来一白狗，赶紧给我下去，爸爸这儿没奶。”张九龄佯装生气给人一眼刀，隔着严实的被子踹了身上的大型犬科两脚，殊不知自个现在裹成一团子的模样有多可爱。

王九龙悻悻笑了两声正打算不压着他老大了，却给被窝里头藏不住的粉红丝带吸引去了注意，刚想伸手一探究竟就被师哥的眼神瞪的一怔，呆愣着看那黑小子慢慢悠悠的拉下被褥。

那粉色系带的真身是件性感露骨的情趣内衣。胸口镂空设计，长长的粉红丝绸材质被做成两个饰物装点胸前，堪堪挡住隐秘两点，再连结系带缠绕后颈打了个松散的蝴蝶结固定。往下是半透明的薄纱，曼妙腰线于纱里若隐若现好不勾人。薄纱从中分开露出娇憨的小肚脐眼，不亚于常人的器物被女式丁字裤束缚着紧贴小腹平坦。淡粉配色衬得肤色本就深人一度的师哥更漂亮的像一件艺术品，王九龙如是想着出神，眼睁睁瞧那下凡的仙儿朝自己晃悠爬过来，小屁股软软的垫上大腿，居于高处向下睨着弹了弹舌，“啧，看呆了？回神了儿子。”

“这是什么，喂奶装啊九龄妈妈？”王九龙坐拥美人挑了挑眉沉笑着送出句混蛋话来，一扯腰间浴巾除了这毫无用处的遮挡，早在先前盯着这刺激画面的时候就兴奋起来的家伙与小九龄亲密接触，大掌顺延腰线一路绕到后头弹了弹臀间的裤带。张九龄给这通调笑臊的脸蛋通红，还没想出反驳话儿来就被后方裤带打的惊喘一声，小手攀上师弟的脑袋直往胸口按。“嘶…那你倒是喝啊。”

王九龙依着他手劲以鼻尖蹭着蝴蝶结装饰顶开，小巧的乳粒挺在师哥软乎乎的胸肉上轻轻发颤，深褐色乳头与粉色布料对比鲜明。舌尖碰上肤周细致舔弄换来身子细微打抖，尖齿轻磕像品尝一盘难得的珍馐。张九龄挺着胸膛急不可耐的送进师弟嘴里，自喉头飘出声微弱的呜咽，腰窝下陷被他攥进掌心不紧不慢的揉弄，热烫的舌面裹上乳尖挺立上下左右摩挲打转又被碾着送进口腔，做师哥的眸子半眯着舔舔嘴角浅浅喘息，指尖轻轻拉扯王九龙后脑的头发，粉红布料给唾液濡湿的深一块浅一块。 

“有奶就是娘啊师哥。”软软糯糯的喘声扫在头顶，连王九龙自己都佩服自己的定力。欺负完一边继而转向另一边，不同于方才的轻柔慢碾，直直卷扫入口用力吮吸凸点咂出羞耻水声，感受怀里人难耐的扭动身子，腾出只手覆上湿乎的另边，随着唇舌动作捏着乳粒轻扯捻弄。张九龄虚虚抱着师弟的脑袋，除开应激的颤抖和轻吟无所适从。 “嗯…闭嘴，吃都堵不上你的。”

颈间的蝴蝶结被轻柔解开，细纱随重力垂落腿根。王九龙的唇舌没了情趣内衣的束缚更加肆无忌惮上移吻住唇瓣，翻搅着师哥的湿软一并勾缠共舞，宽厚的掌心包裹他挺翘的软臀捏扁搓圆。单薄的丝绸布料挡不住春色被顶起了一个鼓包，头部色情的溢出清液，随着主人的颤栗扭动蹭在腹上。直到张九龄喘不匀气拳头绵软砸在肩上才肯罢休，由着他红透了眸子粗喘，唇齿啃上姣好锁骨留下片暗红印痕，指尖勾缠胯上的系带轻抽解散了丁字裤滑落，勉强挂上脚踝。

成片润滑滴落胸膛正中，被王九龙的掌心拦截抹带着蹭上乳尖胸腹泛起淫糜水光，又绕过细腰淌进臀缝中去。张九龄给这诡异的冰凉触感激得嘶声一个劲往师弟怀里钻，正合了这流氓的本意拥个满怀，五指掰开臀瓣露出隐秘的小口，就着湿滑顶进一个指节轻揉慢碾着没入全根。张九龄敏感点生得浅，偏这白儿子天赋异禀，连指头都长人一节，凸起的指骨恰好抵在酸痒的那点上，只一下就给逼出了泪花，撑着王九龙的宽肩颤巍巍往上躲着不动声色，嘴上仍是不肯饶人。“这点……就想打发我啊儿子。”

王九龙自然看出爱人幼稚的逞强行为，扬着边嘴角不说二话，握上前端吐露淫液的物件小幅度套弄，又自小口中添上一指，操控着撑开湿滑甬道一并迎着师哥上抬动作狠蹭他酥软敏感。张九龄几是一瞬瘫软了腰，哭腔与呻吟一并卡在喉咙里只呜咽着埋进师弟怀里打颤，稠热的液体沾了王九龙满手旋即被抹在胸乳上，黑白相衬漂亮又色情。

“那妈妈你看，这点儿还够不。”王九龙横捞过师哥的腰放倒在床上，硕大的性器抵上湿软穴口来回磨蹭顶进小半。这厢黑猫刚缓过了不应期胸口起伏喘的厉害，眉心紧蹙张嘴咬住了指关节才忍得不叫出声，含含混混呜咽了句废话少说。王九龙俯身亲了口水亮的乳尖又含进嘴里去，衔咬着就势破开软肉纠缠直抵入柔嫩内里，挤出湿滑黏液顺臀缝蜿蜒流淌向床单留下深色水痕。张九龄抱着胸口的脑袋仰长了脖颈与之应和着长长叹声，眼尾湿漉应身上人逐渐加快的顶弄爽得垂下泪来，吟叹呜咽夹杂拍击声水声不绝于耳。

王九龙松开被玩弄得红肿不堪的乳首，以吻堵住师哥极不老实的小嘴，通红的大眼睛就委委屈屈地眯瞪着往外冒水，面对面紧紧相拥的姿势，次次冲撞全根抽送照顾敏感那块儿，白净的后背也给黑猫挠出了几道血印。小师哥受不住过载的快感，腿肚子打颤下意识往后挪着缩了几寸，却又给那大萨摩掐着腰窝拖拽了回去狠狠操进穴心，硬起乳粒抵蹭着胸膛麻痒难耐，唇齿纠缠关不住哭音透漏出来，气急的张九龄攀下他颈子一口咬上耳廓泄愤，烟酒嗓给人折腾的喑哑不堪，喘声也被顶弄的支离破碎。

王九龙愣是又玩射他师哥一回才交代在深里，事后张九龄点了根烟软绵绵给了他一脚，被王九龙顺势抓过脚踝子扛上肩头，乱七八糟的液体从腿间溢出了点被揩了些许沾上师哥乳尖，清亮的眸子盯着他的俏皮眨巴两下。张九龄险些一口烟呛在嗓子，瞪大了眼睛冒着嗓子劈叉的风险惊诧道：

“还来？！”


End file.
